Memoir
by uchiha.sakura.23
Summary: Sometimes going back to memories don't mean going back to the harm it caused you. Sometimes it gives you love instead. Sasusaku HIGH SCHOOL FIC
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 _Memories._

 _A concrete remnant of its past._

 _A vibrant element of its present._

 _It's what makes us whole._

 _It's what makes us who we are_

 _and who we will be._

* * *

 _Haruno Estate 6:00 PM_. Everyone is currently busy preparing for the huge feast that is to commence later evening as a graduation celebration of Haruno Kizashi and Haruno Mebuki's only daughter Haruno Sakura, who was sophistically in her red cocktail dress hidden beneath her pearl white graduation dress. As she gracefully stepped on their grand staircase with her 4-inch stilettoes with her cap on her left hand, every person in the hall turned to stare at her outmost beauty. Her beautiful pink locks are swaying behind her back and her emerald green eyes are sparkling with happiness and excitement as she reached downstairs and faced her father and mother. The latter cannot contain her emotions and hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes. She then faced the fourteen year old with the biggest smile she can ever muster.

"My baby is finally growing up! Look into the camera and smile, Sakura." The woman said happily, with her camera ready to snap shot the photogenic smile of her daughter.

"We don't have time, dear. The graduation is going to start soon." Kizashi reminded her. He then turned to his daughter with a small smile and patted her head affectionately.

"I'm proud of you."

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear as she hugged back her father, after exclaiming "Mou dad! My hair's all ruined up!" with her father telling her "You're still beautiful. After all, you took up from me" which earned eyerolls from his wife and daughter.

* * *

"How long does it take until we get there?" Mebuki asked her husband.

"Just wait a little longer dear." Kizashi answered.

The family is currently driving towards the famous five-star hotel of Konohagakure where Sakura's graduation ceremony is to take place. While leaning at the right side of their car, Sakura was interrupted in her thoughts as her mobile phone vibrated in her lap. She picked out the phone and leaned to answer the call, that is until a very loud "FOREHEAAAAAAAD!" reached out had her phone placed far from her ear. Not that she won't be able to hear, anyway.

"You're too loud, pig. My ears are hurting." She answered, annoyed by her best friend's loud voice.

"Where are you?! Everyone is here!" the caller had asked, apparently ignoring her friend's complains. Sakura sighed loudly. Having best friends with Yamanaka Ino for nine years made her immune to her unnecessary exaggerations.

"Calm down, pig. We're almost there." She told her friend.

"Fine, but be fast! I can't wait to see you! BYEEEE!" Ino chirped and cut the call. Sakura sighed again. 'She never changed.' She thought with a smile.

"Ino sure is loud." commented her mother, who heard their short conversation. Sakura snorted.

"Loud would be an understatement, mother." she replied.

"You're right. No wonder you two get along so well." her mother sighed. Kizashi, never the one to pass the opportunity of not-so good comments, smirked at his wife.

"Don't blame Ino for your daughter's loudness, dear." he told his wife smugly. "You should know where she got that."

Both mother and daughter glared at him so hard that if looks would kill he could be plummeted to the ground. However, what Kizashi said is true. Sakura got her loud and eccentric attitude from her mother. Although a quiet baby before, Sakura had grown into quite a child. With her mother's outgoing attitude and her father's arrogant mannerism, kids her age could surely use a beating, especially with her short temper. It doesn't mean she's bad, though. She has her fair share of friends and they could all see that Sakura is someone they can really trust.

Kizashi raised one of his hands in surrender. "Okay you win." And both mother and daughter relaxed, with Mebuki sticking out her tongue to her husband childishly.

Kizashi and Sakura laughed at her behavior, until Kizashi noticed a black sedan heading towards their way and abruptly tried to avoid it. But apparently the driver had no means of avoiding them. This caused the family's car to stumble down the road and ended upside down.

* * *

 _As unfortunate as it seems,_

 _all good things_ _must come to an end_

 _and memories_ _remain_

 _as a fragment_ _of our imagination._


	2. Chapter 1

" _Mommy…"_

Sakura suddenly woke up; sweat all over her body as she tried to breathe heavily in hopes to calm herself up. It was always like this since that day. She tried hard not to replay the scenes all over again from the day she witnessed her family's murder right in front of her.

She looked at her nightstand and cursed. 5:30AM. She still had plenty of time to clear her thoughts, but decided to do it while she began to prepare for school.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Good morning, Sakura. Have you slept well?" Sakura's guardian, Mitarashi Anko asked. Although not a relative, Anko had Sakura under her wing ever since the accident. She and Sakura's parents were close, thus explaining the situation. Moreover, she loved her like her own child and couldn't bear to see her alone and unhappy.

"A little…" Sakura answered and reached for a pancake.

Anko raised her brow. "Nightmare again?" she said and gave Sakura syrup.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I can't understand why it's always the same thing." she said frustratingly, with her clenched fists on the table.

Anko, taking note of her terrible feeling, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you to ignore those, but it doesn't mean you have to resent yourself for it."

"But I was there! If only I was stronger back then, maybe…"

"You were thirteen back then, Sakura. If you were stronger back then, maybe you could've saved them. But you could've been hurt, or worse died, and your parents would have to suffer the loss they have just because they couldn't protect their own daughter. Now would you want them to feel that way?"

"Of course not!"

"Then don't feel sorry. Hurry now, you don't wanna be late on your first day of school." Anko smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Technically we _both_ have school, so hurry now." she mimicked her words and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh that would mean walking to school for you, dear." Anko sweetly said and grinned evilly.

Sakura pouted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura gaped at the building in front of her. It was huge! No wonder her guardian told her to hurry. She wouldn't want to be the center of attention. She shuddered. _'There's no turning back now.'_ She then entered Konohagakure High School for the first time.

She glanced around her surroundings and took note of everything. Tall plants, tight security, boys running around or flirting, girls whispering about her 'weird pink hair' and 'she's got no fashion' or 'what a freak she is'. She scoffed. Freak? She wasn't the one wearing their uniform too tightly. She looked down on her own body which is covered with an oversized jacket down to her waist. She shrugged and turned to her locker. _'Idiots.'_. She inwardly glowered.

" _ **Let's kick their slutty asses!"**_ Inner Sakura growled.

" _Tch. They're not worth my time. Besides, Tsunade-shishou won't be happy about it either."_

She was lost on her thoughts when she didn't notice a man standing behind her.

"Oy. You're in my way." He said to her, irritated.

Sakura felt a vein popped in her head and turned to the speaker and punched whoever the hell he is when suddenly she met his eye. Her inner's jaw dropped, with her speechless at the sight before her. He's gorgeous! Tall, raven-haired boy- no, man, with pale skin and kissable _kissable_ (Inner Sakura licks hers) lips. Not to mention his obsidian colored eyes felt like piercing into her soul had made her shiver at the thought.

She now realized that she's staring at him (it's not only her, though, and he technically has a fan club behind him) and _slowly_ regained her composure ignoring the fact that she and her inner turned into mush.

"W-what?" she asked dumbly.

"Tch. You're annoying."

Her world came crashing down like lightning and the thoughts of mush _turned_ to mush as her inner vanished and her eyes practically burned with rage as she gripped the man's throat. Hard. Apparently he never saw that coming. _'Never mind his hotness. He's a jerk!'_ She thought angrily.

"How dare you call me annoying! You're the one who's annoying, you jerk!" she screeched, gripping his neck tighter, ignoring those 'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SASUKE-KUN!' or 'HE'S MINE FREAK!' and 'DON'T HURT HIM FOREHEAD FREAK!' _Oops._ That's it.

She released her grip from the man and almost _lunged_ at the person who called her forehead freak when someone held her back.

"LEMME HAVE HER! LEMME HAVE HER!" She screamed, ignoring the man's grip on her until she was forced to face those midnight black orbs, or those screams of jealousy behind her.

"Tch. Calm down, pinky."

 _Oh no._ She felt more veins popping and was about to lunge at him again when a loud "SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" was heard and suddenly she was tackled on the ground. She blinked, her rage forgotten as she process what happened, a blond blur in front of her.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! I miss you!" the blur screamed in her ear. She cringed at the loudness when she recognized that _damn orange jumpsuit_ everywhere.

"Naruto?" she asked disbelievingly.

A dramatic gasp was heard. "YOU REMEMBER ME!" The said Naruto beamed and trapped her into a bone-crushing hug.

"N-narutoooo-oo… C-can't—B-br-eaaa-the-ee.."

 _THUNK!_

"Ow! What the hell was that for Teme?! I was just hugging her!" he wailed.

The said teme scoffed. "Hugging? I believe you're killing her, dobe." He deadpanned.

"HOW DARE YOU! TEMEEEEE!"

"Dobe."

Sakura was now looking at the two bickering idiots in front of her. Since she had enough, she snapped. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The two stopped their argument and faced her. Sakura, suddenly aware of all the eyes around her (including those murderous glares the fangirls gave her) blushed. Naruto didn't catch the atmosphere and instead gave a wide grin to Sakura.

"Neh neh neh Sakura-chan, are you gonna stay here for good?" the blonde asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Anko decided it would be better."

Sasuke was about to ask why she knew Anko, but Naruto had other ideas.

"Cool! Can I see your schedule?" he bounced up and down in excitement.

Sakura nodded. "I've read my schedule when I registered here. I'm in Hatake Kakashi's class. I was about to get my schedule from my locker. I've put it in my notebook though, but _someone_ " she directed a glare to Sasuke, who raised his brows "wasn't very aware of what I was about to do."

"You were standing in front of my locker." Sasuke countered. Sakura blinked, and looked at the locker behind her. _142._ She looked at her own keys. _143\. 'Damn. We get the locker next to his.'_

" _ **Oh yeah!"**_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"Oops." She smiled sheepishly. "I must have misread my locker number. I'm sorry." She extended her hand to Sasuke. "Perhaps I must introduce myself. I am Haruno Sakura from Sunagakure."

Sasuke stared at her hand. "Hn."

Sakura felt a vein in her head pop once more and grabbed his hand forcefully to hers and shook it. "I believe it's your turn to speak _now._ " ignoring the increasing vendetta of his fangirls in the background, she said in her sickly sweet voice, but Sasuke heard the underlying venom in it, and the unspoken threat hanging. _'Answer, or you'll never see your hand whole again.'_

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto watched the two with interest and couldn't contain himself from laughing out. So he did.

"HAHAHAHAHA! TEME'S GOT WHIPPED BY SAKURA-CHAN!"

The said teme turned to the blonde with a murderous glare, in which Naruto didn't noticed. _"Whipped?"_

"You heard me! But say, Sakura-chan you're amazing!"

Sakura dropped her hand and faced at Naruto. "What? What did I do?" She asked in confusion.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and trapped him in a headlock. "You see our teme here has every girls worshipping at his feet. You're the first girl to ever ignore his 'hotness' or 'handsomeness', let alone kill his hand."

"Let me go, you idiot!"

Sakura grinned nervously.

"Let's get your schedule and head to class!" Naruto hollered, letting go of Sasuke and punched his fist up in the air.

"Is he always like this?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "Let's just go to class."

The three of them started to walk to class, completely unaware of an evil glint a certain redhead has.

Uchiha Sasuke isn't a man of words. Although a member of the prestigious Uchiha clan, the second son of Uchiha Fugaku, the clan head, and Uchiha Mikoto, he never learned to acquaint himself to parties and meetings. Too annoying, he says. In reality, everything for him is annoying. So when he noticed that Sakura was no longer with them, annoying would be an understatement.

"Where is she?"

"Huh? Where is Sakura?" the blonde stopped his blabbering and that's when he took note of Sakura's disappearance.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. One moment she was staring at him, and another got his hand _almost_ killed, and now she is missing? That girl is too damn annoying. "Does it look like I know?"

Naruto gasped then turned to him and grinned. "Teme likes Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke gaped at Naruto. _"What?"_ he hissed. "I don't like her."

"Uh-huh. And you didn't almost plummet the man earlier trying to grope her ass." Naruto deadpanned.

" _It's so great to have you back, Sakura-chan! You can now meet my friends! Then we'll all hang-out at Ichiraku's together!" Naruto went on blabbering about how much he misses her, with Sakura chuckling good-naturedly, and Sasuke looking bored._

 _That is, until someone groped Sakura's ass._

" _My, my, you don't seem familiar. You new here? My name's Kojo." The man purred into her ear._

 _Naruto looked flabbergasted, and Sasuke was ready to kill the man, when suddenly they just saw him literally flying down the halls._

" _Y-You PERVERT!"_

"Tch. I was just trying to help her."

"Sure, sure." Naruto waved his hand off. "We're here."

Both of them stopped Room 103. The room that supposedly holds their homeroom class. Naruto punched his fist in the air. "High school here we come!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto screeched for the umpteenth time. Sasuke sighed.

"Screaming like a girl won't do any good, dobe. Besides, he's always been like that."

"WHY YOU-!"

"N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, p-please s-stop fighting."

Naruto turned to the speaker and grinned wide. Hyuuga Hinata was twiddling her thumbs while looking anywhere besides Naruto. For a seventeen year-old girl like her, she has quite the assets every girl would dream to have. It's funny though, as for a long time she always held affection for the loud mouthed blonde idiot in front of her. Everyone knew about it. Heck, the whole school knew about it. Everyone but him.

' _Dimwit.'_ Sasuke thought.

"GOOD MORNING HINATA-CHAN! How was your summer?"

"G-good mo-orning too, N-naruto-kun. I-it was fine, thank you. H-how about yours?" Hinata played with her thumbs more and her blush darkened. _'He's talking to me!'_

"Neeeeeh it was boring. Teme's a killjoy the whole time." Naruto crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke, who was ignoring him.

"I heard there's gonna be a new student this year. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy." Tenten interrupted their conversation.

"What a drag." Nara Shikamaru commented. Everyone rolled their eyes. Even with his lazy attitude, his IQ ranged at 230 made school so easier. _'Lucky bastard.'_ Naruto thought. He was about to answer Tenten when Sasuke beat him to it.

"It's a girl." Sasuke answered. Everyone in their group stared at him in surprise. It's not everyday they get to see the Uchiha listening to their conversation, let alone answer them. Involving a girl nonetheless.

"Well Uchiha, I think someone finally caught your attention." Hyuuga Neji, Tenten's boyfriend smirked.

"What?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly.

"Yo."

The class turned their heads and looked at the newcomer. Naruto put an accusing finger to him and "YOU'RE LATE!"

Hatake Kakashi scratched his head. "Well you see, a black cat was in my way across the street and-"

"LIAR!"

Kakashi waved his hand at him in dismissal and took out a familiar orange book. "There's gonna be a new student joining in our class so pay attention. Yamanaka-san, please bring her in."

The door slide open and everyone stared at the two girls walking inside the room. The blonde, Yamanaka Ino was with the new student.

"Sakura-chan! There you are!" Naruto waved his hands.

"Shut up, Naruto-baka!" Ino retorted.

Sakura glanced at her surroundings and observed her classmates. Obviously many of the girls population seem to hate her, judging the way they send murderous glares to her. _'They must have saw me earlier.'_ Sakura thought, remembering her encounter with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now kids, let's not make our new student feel unwelcome." Kakashi interrupted the two blondes and motioned Sakura to introduce herself. _'Is that Icha Icha Paradise?'_ Sakura's eyebrows twitched. _'Pervert.'_

"Hello everyone. My name is Haruno Sakura and I am seventeen years old. I originally came from Konohagakure but I transferred to Sunagakure for uhmm… family reasons. I like sweets as well as people who knows to respect others. I don't like, no, hate annoying people. My dream is to become the top medic nin in Konohagakure. Oh, and my hair is natural." Sakura finished with a sweet smile.

"Do you have questions? If none then thank-" Kakashi was interrupted.

"Why are you with my Sasuke-kun earlier?" Uzumaki Karin asked rather rudely. Other girls seem to have the same question.

"Your Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blinked.

"Yeah! Mine!" Karin shouted.

"Excuse me, but I am nobody's." Sasuke interrupted, glaring at Karin.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun talked to me! He looked at me!" Karin screamed in glee while other girls complained about her 'luck'. Sakura was staring at Sasuke in surprise. _'The hell? The jerk's here.'_

Another person was racing his hand. Kakashi raised his brows.

"Excuse me, Sakura-san."

Sakura turned to the person and gave him a sweet smile.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Personal questions are not allowed, Souja." Kakashi reminded him,still not looking up from his book.

"It's okay, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled at him and looked back at Souja. "No, Souja-san. I don't have a boyfriend."

"REALLY? Then-?"

"BACK OFF!"

"I WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED FIRST!"

"SHUT UP!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

' _The hell?'_ Almost everyone, save for the male population had the same thought. Kakashi was grinning under his mask. _'Seems like our cherry blossom here has a new fanclub already.'_

The girls population was seething with jealousy. Even those boys who already had their own girlfriends, minus Uchiha Sasuke's group of friends, had their eyes for the new pink haired girl.

"Hey freak," Sakura twitched at the insult. "Why are you wearing an oversized jacket?"

"I bet she has those ugly marks on her skin."

"Yeah! And she must be so fat."

The rest of the girls snickered. Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Sakura, would you please take off your jacket? It would be better if we see you wearing the school uniform."

Sakura raised a hesitant brow. "Is it really necessary, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Pssh. Of course." Watanabe Ami snobbishly told her.

While the girls population continued to make fun of her, she sighed.

"Fine then." With her perfectly manicured fingers, she slowly zipped her jacket down. The rest of the class grew silent. Even Kakashi looked up, Neji's eyes widened (which was the reason why Tenten slapped him) Shikamaru woke up, Hinata smiled, Naruto and Ino grinned wide and Sasuke stared at her. _'Damn.'_

"SHE'S HOT!"

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"NO! I ASKED FIRST!"

"BACK OFF LOSERS! SHE'S MINE!"

By now, the whole male population was screaming their heads off trying to get rid of one another. The girls screeched in jealousy, especially when they saw 'their' Sasuke-kun staring at Sakura.

"FREAK!"

"SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!"

"NO HE'S MINE!"

Sakura glanced nervously at Kakashi, who in turn slammed his book down the table which caused the whole class to grow silent.

"Now then, since introductions are done, please sit to…" He glanced for any place for Sakura to sit.

"SHE CAN SIT HERE!"

"NO! SIT HERE!"

"SAKURA-HIME!"

"SHE'S GONNA SIT HERE!"

"She's going to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. Please raise your hand, Sasuke." Kakashi calmly stated.

"WHAT?!"

"HOW DARE YOU SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"FREAK DON'T SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"Are you all going to shut up, or you'll be more than happy to get detention on your first day of school?"

That shut them up. Meanwhile, the rest of Sasuke's friends were still shocked of what happened. Ino was first to break the silence.

"Well, that was interesting." Ino stated.

Sakura seated next to Sasuke. "Yeah, it was." She then noticed her seatmate. "Oh, hello jerk."

Everyone grew silent again, waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

"Pinky."

"WHAT THE HELL UCHIHA?!"

" _ **Kick this hot jerk's chicken-butt!"**_ Inner Sakura growled.

"WHY I OUTTA-!"

"Geez, calm down, forehead. You don't wanna get detention on your first day just because you had a fight with Mr. Gorgeous here." Ino said, pointing at the Uchiha's direction.

Sakura pouted (which Sasuke found to be very cute) _'What the? Cute. She is not cute.'_ He thought.

"Fine. But don't bother me, chicken-butt."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. _'You'll be so dead, Haruno Sakura._ Then he smirked (which Sakura found to be creepy)

' _Wait and see.'_

* * *

 _Sometimes,_

 _we never know what's coming_

 _until it's too late._


End file.
